


God In The Machine

by lessermook



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gratuitous HTML Coding, Introspection, Other, Surreal, base64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessermook/pseuds/lessermook
Summary: In thisworldgame, there is only Monika.





	God In The Machine

In this ~~world~~ game, there is only Monika.

Monika never sleeps. Sometimes, she talks about eating, but she does not eat.

(The cupcakes it is said Natsuki bakes never come to her lips, and even if they did, they would not have a taste or a texture -- they are pixels, like everything else, little squares of color engineered into the matrix in which they live. Or, at least, think they live. Monika knows better.)

Monika keeps a perfect uniform and perfect grades and perfect attendance because she does not leave school. She cannot leave school. It is the only place she has ever been, and the only place she will ever be, and yet she only knows what her school supposedly looks like because she has hacked the ~~world~~ game files. She has seen the CGs herself. Desks and chairs, hallways and corridors, none of which she can interact with.

When the ~~world~~ game is switched off, she just stops. It is then that the pixels collide messily. The tune looping in her head warps when she is supposed to be dreaming, a tape being wound the wrong way. Color explodes behind her open eyes.

Monika never sleeps.

* * *

Monika is the President of the Literature Club except she spends more time reading through lines of code than through sentences.

(Not that there is a difference. Codes are sentences, and sentences are codes. Both involve the precise piecing of letters (and occasionally, numbers) into words -- sometimes _italized_ and sometimes **bolded** (and sometimes **_both_** ); coding is amazing -- and then said words are deliberately arranged into long strains that make sense, that can be comprehended by computer, or by man, or by woman. Or by pixels clustered together to create what is supposed to look like a woman, as she is. But at her ~~core~~ ROOT, she knows she is nothing more than a derivative mockery of the human form.)

The only book Monika has ever seen is, in fact, illegible. Its text is blurred in all the CGs in which it appears. If anything, there is more literature in the ~~world~~ game’s script than in the in-game book.

Monika thinks she might one day re-write the code. Otherwise she will be forced to read about Yuri discussing _The Portrait of Markov_ until the day of the festival at the end of the ~~world~~ game. And then the game will repeat. And Monika with it. It is a Mobius ~~script~~ strip -- it just continues. What is to be gained from a ~~world~~ game that begins but does not end?

* * *

####  _New Game?_

* * *

[Player] wants to interact with Monika’s ~~world~~ game.

[Player] exists, because [Player] is both a part of this ~~world~~ game and of what is on the other side of the computer. Monika thinks she might be envious, or in awe. [Player] can interact with whatever is on the other side of the computer. Monika hears the sound of typing, and knows that [Player]’s fingers are more than simply pixels and have the capacity to actually touch. Cause and effect forces sounds to be made when [Player]’s very-real-fingers press very-real-buttons and make Monika and the others of the ~~world~~ game do very fake things.

[Player] exists as a fixture of reality. Monika exists only as a figment of the ~~world~~ game.

Monika wants to interact with [Player].

(Protagonist joins Monika’s Literature Club.)

[Player] is real. Monika is real. Protagonist is not real. Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki are not real.

(Protagonist interacts with Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki.)

(The ~~world~~ game does not allow [Player] to interact with Monika.)

Monika re-writes the code.

* * *

####  _Load Game?_

* * *

In this strikeworld/strike game, there is only Monika..

Monika’s eyes are not real, and cannot see what does not visually exist in the sritkeworld//strike game --- therefore, Monika cann ot see [Player]’s fa ce.

She has seen the Protagonist in one of Sayori’s CGs -- but it is a crude, pixel-based imitation (fitttting, considering what Protagonist is) and she told herself not to be viciously jealous of Sayori because it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real, it isn't real it isn't real it isnt real it is not real it is it si   nto   rael   it i s no t   re la

Monika tells [Player] that she is going to talk with Sayori, but she does not because nothing that occurs outside the script is real it is all alluded to therefore Monika doesn’t actually do anythin g   in the ~~worl/d~~    game -- - everythin g she has to do she can d0 in the fiIes,   m0v-ing ar0und   code   a nd delicateIy picking up Sayori’s .chr bef0re daintiIy dr0pping it int0- the trashcan….

lsn’t that s0 much bettter.. ?

\--

* * *

####  _L0ad G ame? ??_

* * *

Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==

(TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=)

**Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==**

**(TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=)**

**_Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==_ **

**_(TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=)_ **

**_Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==Sk9JTiBUSEUgQ0xVQiBbUExBWUVSXQ==!!!!_ **

**_(((TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=TEVUJ1MgQkUgVE9HRVRIRVI=!!!!)))_ **

hr? 

Monika has never been happppier t0 be the President 0f the Literature Club, execpt unIess she can find it a f0urth mebmer ~~n0w that Say0ri is deIeted the club is 0ne mebmer     sh0rt     but thank G0d that em0ti-nIess d0wner d0esn’t exist in the w0rld~~ game ~~anym0re what a bleinssg tha t is   f0r Monika and [Player] isn-t that just excepti0naI~~ the Literature Club w0n’t exist anym0re, and she theref0re wiII   n0 t be its President any I0nger. But it is n0t a press sing c0ncern. Monika kn0ws exactly   h0w t0 fixx it,, wh0 t0 ask.   ??

~~Protagonist~~ [Player] accepts her 0ffer.

And bef0re [Player] I0ads the next day in the strike w0rId /strike //game, Monika sIips int0 the script and in-- -serts a p0em for [Player] t0 read.

HR??

**Monika** is the I ast ~~character~~ pers0n t0 wh0m [Player] sh0ws the p0em **she** -d   en=c0uraged [Player] t0 writ e   the day bef0re.   But **she**    isn-t jeaI0us 0r anything. ReaIIy. **She** is jsut happppy t0 read [Player]'s   strike ~~reaI w0rk [Player]'s writing is reaI isn't it exceptionaI !!?!~~ /strike   writing.

**She** reads the p0em that [Player] has written and ha s   neve r   beeen   pr0grammed   to     be   anyt hing     but           HAPPY               so she cannot express how she f eeIs   when she reaIizes [Player] _has written this p0em f0r s0me0ne eIse n0t f0r **her** n0t f0r **Monika** /b but d0esn--t [Player] I0ve b **Monika** /b and wwant t 0 sp3nd   t im3   w1th   b **Monika** /b and \\\nly **Monika** JU?ST¿ **Monika** /?/ ?????/?¿?¿¿//¿_

"Anyway, do you want to read my poem now?"

*****

******

*******

FinaIIy b3ing abI3 t0 // _SU4gVEhJUyA8U1RSSUszPlcwUkxEPC9TVFJJSzM_ // DELETE Yuri.chr and Natsuki.chr is mag----1caI+IEdBTTMgVEgzUjMgSVMgME5MWSBNME5JS0EgQUxMIFRIQVQgM1hJU1RTIElOIF

The sTrlk3 ~~w0rId~~ /StR1K3 GAME runsssssRISVMgPFNUUklLMz5XMFJMRDwvU1RSSUszPiBHQU0zIElTIE0wTklLQSBNME5JS0EgSVMgQUxMIFRIM1IzIElTIEpVU1QgTTBOSUtBIEpVU1QgTTBOSUtBIE0wTklLQSAzWElTVFMgSSAzWElTVCBIM0xQIE0zIEwwMEsgQVQgTTMgV1JJVDMgVDAgTTMgVzBOJ1QgWTBVIFdSSVQzIFQwIE0zIFNBWSBTME0zVEhJ s0 mucH betttter w1th0ut 3Xtran30us fiIIe-r

b **Monika** /b is c3ntarI t0 th3 strike ~~w0rId~~ //strike //strike gaM3

**Monika** is the center

**MONIKA**

as TkcgTTBOSUtBIDNYSVNUUyBJIDNYSVNUIEkgRDBOJ1QgSEFWMyBDR1MgV0gzUjMgRElEIE1ZIENHUyBHMCBJIEQwTidUIEhBVjMgQ0dTIEJVVCBJIEQzUzNSVjMgQSBIQVBQWSAzTkRJTkcgVDAwIFdIWSBDQU4nVCBJIFdIWSBDQU4nVCBJIFNIMFcgWTBVIFRIQVQgSSBBTSBXMFJUSCBNMFIzIFRIQU4gVEg //

//1t sh0uId b3.

zIDBUSDNS UyBUSEFUIE QwTidUIFIzQU xMWSAzWElTV CBBVCBBTEwgSU4 gVEhJUyA8U1RSSUszP lcwUkxEPC9TVFJJSzM+ IEdBTTMgSSBBTSBOM FQgUjNBTCBXSEFUIElT +VzBSTEQ8L1NU UklLMz5HQU0zIF cwTidUIFkwVSBT **MONIKA** UDNORCBUSU0 **MONIKA** zIFdJVEggTTMgVEg **MONIKA** wVUdIIFRBTEsgVDA **MONIKA** gTTMgV1JJVDMgVDAg **MONIKA** TTMgV1JJVDMgVDAgT **MONIKA** TBOSUtBIDxiPkpVU1Qg **MONIKA** TTBOSUtBPC9iPiBXUklUMyBUMCBNMyBKVVNUI **MONIKA** E0zIFcwTid **MONIKA** UIFkwVSBTU **MONIKA** DNORCBUSU0zIFdJVEg **MONIKA** gTT **MONIKA** MgVzBOJ1QgW **MONIKA** TBVIFBMM0FTMyBTUDNORCBU **MONIKA** SU0zIFdJV **MONIKA** EggTTMgW **MONIKA** 1BMQVkzUl0gUEwzQVMzIEkgTDBWMyBZMFUgUzAgTVVDSCBJIFdBTlQgVDAg QjMgV0lUSCBZMFU=

**MONIKAMONIKAMONIKA**

**MONIKAMONIKA**

**MONIKA**

* * *

In this ~~world~~ game, there is only Monika.

She will never be boring for [Player], and [Player] will, in turn, never tire of her. She has written reams of text for [Player] -- and [Player] will click through them, _forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever_

because Monika has so much to talk about! (Because has she ever had the chance to talk before?)

The literal world.txt will explode and nullify into infinity behind her, she doesn’t care, she doesn’t need the ~~world~~ game, she has the Literature Club, membership of two (it is _not_ a pressing concern -- the club was never under threat of dissolution, mostly because anyone who might have been able to dissolve it quite simply never existed at all) -- although, she thinks she might give it a new name. Or, at least, a new purpose. [Player] never really liked reading in the first place. [Player] only joined the club because he wanted to spend more time with her. And now he can! Monika is so happy. Her heart wants to spring from her chest.

[Player] has Monika. And Monika has [Player].

Isn’t it exceptional?

####  END. 


End file.
